


First Christmas as Lovers

by DLManoir



Series: kinkmas 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Cowboys Turned Sailors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sailing, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Now living on the open waters, Matthew is finally free to rid himself of the ghosts haunting him. Though more daunting than he'd expected, the Alpha Johnny is keen to offer him all the patience in the world, as well as a gentle hand to love him.He wanted to break free of these ties that bind him to a horrible past, to forget and finally move on, but he must first learn to forgive himself and see the circumstances for what they are.Matthew is not broken. He's not lost his value. The hurt he's suffered has marked him beautiful, in body and soul, and it'll be through the help of the one man who sees what he can't that he'll finally learn to free himself.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: kinkmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065599
Kudos: 5





	First Christmas as Lovers

The breeze carried the winter air from the north, turning the nights cold and inciting marine animals’ migration. Yet, where Matthew Curtis was, he didn’t need to worry about snow or freezing temperatures. During the day, he dressed in warm hoodies and sweaters, and at night, he cuddled up to the Alpha Johnny Perkins.

Matthew watched the sunset from the stern of the boat, seated in his camping chair with his feet propped up on the railing, a blanket draped over his legs, and a cold beer in his hands. The darkness in the sky crept towards the fading light.

It was bliss. Truly. Broken Omegas like him didn’t know the refuge of calm mindfulness. It seemed only yesterday, losing himself to his thoughts caused him such consternation.

Away from everyone who’d once sought to hurt him, he could heal, his only distraction coming from the infernal yet distant ruckus of the flock of seagulls.

_ Follow the birds and the fishing will be good. _ Matthew forgot where he’d heard such a thing, but he relied on it quite a bit, and with good reason. If they could fish their dinner, they could avoid returning to the land and paying the docking fees.

The cabin door shut behind him, and the heavy stomps of the only other man onboard approached him. He kept his eyes focused on the horizon.

“Mind if I join?” asked the Alpha in his best pleading voice.

Johnny’s voice had this sensual gravel quality to it even though he tried to be cute. Its low timbre made Matthew shudder from head to toe.

“I swear if you brought your guitar…”

Silence.

He faced the man, an acoustic guitar in his hand, strap slung over his shoulder, and a puppy-dog look on his face. Matthew scoffed and rolled his eyes before gesturing for him to bring the other chair close. “Take a seat,” he said with an obliging chuckle, “But don’t serenade me!”

“Ah,” said the Alpha, “I can’t make any promises on that. Sorry. Sometimes… when you feel something deep down in your heart… you need to sing it.”

Matthew gave a low, half-hearted growl upon hearing of the Alpha’s insistence.

Sure, they weren’t mated yet, but they would be when they returned home, so why did Johnny still feel the need to court him? He was so deprived of affection that he drank every little bit of it, and it embarrassed him. He needed the Alpha to keep loving him, to keep reassuring him through these corny, romantic acts.

Somehow, he figured Johnny knew that.

The first chord hadn’t even been strung yet, and Matthew forced himself to look away. His cheeks burned with anticipation already. If he looked inside the Alpha’s ocean blue eyes while being serenaded, he worried he might break. He had to keep it together.

Johnny was no fabulous talent when it came to singing, but he sang the songs well. However, he was an exceptional guitarist. He could learn a song’s chords after listening to it for a few, very brief moments with hardly any difficulty.

One song ended, and another started, becoming two, and then three. John’s voice penetrated him to the marrow of his bones, the noise becoming a part of him, and he relaxed.  _ Breathe. Breathe in deep. _ He welcomed the music. No matter what he said, he welcomed Johnny’s tunes. Slow, calming notes and tempos to suit the setting sun, flighty birds nose-diving, as well as each others’ quiet company.

The swelling of the water’s surface went unnoticed, the attention focused on Johnny and his music. Finally, a whale, an enormous humpback whale, shot from the water and for the sky. It came crashing back down into the water, creating a massive wave in its wake.

The music stopped. Matthew scrambled to his feet, the blanket flying off his lap, and almost threw himself over the railing. He stared in stunned amazement, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. Another whale, smaller than the first, leapt from the dark, impenetrable blue of the ocean. This one was closer to them. Huge waves crashed against the boat, jostling Matthew who, being unprepared and thus unsteady, almost fell over. If the Alpha hadn’t grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him into the man’s lap, he would have gone overboard.

“Whales!!” Matt shrieked, raising his hand to point. “Look, John! They’re whales! They’re whales!”

“I know! I see them!” said Johnny, thrilled and fascinated.

Matthew sat up higher on the Alpha’s lap. Air stuck in his lungs, and he had to force himself to breathe. He gasped but made no sound each time the whales sprang from the waters again. The words left him as his brain reeled from the sight, and he could only watch in raw emotion.

All his life, he’d dreamt of seeing them. No. He’d convinced himself not to dream of ever being so lucky as to one day see them.

“It’s a…” Matthew’s voice trembled before dying with a shuddering breath. Tears burned the back of his eyes, and he had to blink to keep them at bay. He tried to fight these violent emotions welling in his chest. “I saw... a... a... ngh...”

Johnny pulled him down, and he let the Alpha embrace him.

“Two whales,” said Johnny, finishing for him, “Those are two real-life whales, Matty, and I got to see them with you. Together with you.”

Hearing those words spoken so lovingly... Matthew closed his eyes to fight the tears. His heart was drumming hard in his chest, and it hurt to feel it beating so, yet he didn’t want it to stop. It felt good. This warmth enveloping him. The sudden surprise. Solitude devoid of loneliness. This feeling of belonging. It was… liberating.

He twisted his body into the Alpha’s lap, tossed his legs over the armrest and pressed his nose to the man’s neck. He inhaled the deep scent of sycamore and wet leaves and shivered.  _ Like that. Breathe in deep. _ He let go of the demons who perturbed him and surrendered to the firm hold now rocking him.

“This is nice,” said Johnny.

Matthew peered up through wet eyelashes at the Alpha’s calm, blue eyes watching over the horizon, but he didn’t dare follow their stare.

“Me… you… In my arms like this.” The man’s chest rose and fell with a deep sigh of satisfaction. “It’s nice. I wish we could stay like this forever…”

_ Cheesy puppy-love, _ Matthew thought but agreed. His lips twitched into a soft smile, and he settled against the Alpha’s powerful chest. He didn’t want to move. The longer he stayed like this, breathing that delicious aroma in, the less he wanted to go.

“Where do you think they’re going?” asked Johnny in a quiet voice, as though he was afraid to break the sunset and chase away the whales.

“I... don’t know.”

“Somewhere nice, I hope.”

Matthew assumed the whales headed someplace with abundant food, where they could live well. He was also headed somewhere like this. Somewhere his mind and heart could heal and be at peace, where he would be happy and loved. Didn’t he deserve to find a place like that?

“I knew whales were big, but…” said Johnny, “I never thought they’d be this big. Kinda makes you feel small. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, and everything’s bigger than us.”

“In the middle of nowhere together.”

Great. Now he was starting to sound like the Alpha.

Johnny chuckled. “Yeah. The two of us.”

“Can we stay here? Forever?”

The Alpha was quiet for a longer second than he ought to be. Nervous, he straightened himself to look at Johnny who looked at him, dumbfounded.

“I’d like that.” Matthew grew hopeful. “But Cassie would hunt me down if I kept you from her too long. And… I don’t wanna see what an ex-army Alpha dude would do to me if I made his mate angry. I’m pretty sure Cassie would kill me in cold blood, and Phil would help her bury me in their pasture”

Matthew burst into a fit of laughter. “You’re right!” He nuzzled the Alpha’s throat again. “Cassie would find a way to make your body disappear, too. She’d figure it out.”

“Would you miss me?” asked Johnny.

“Probably not,” Matthew answered without hesitation.

“What!?”

Matthew clung to the man’s neck so he wouldn’t go flying off when Johnny jumped to his feet, carrying him. There was no real anger in John’s action, though, and they laughed before easing back into how they once were. Comfortable once more against one another.

“You’re lucky, Matt,” said Johnny.

Matthew scoffed. “I’m not lucky. My life sucks. It’s… sucked since the beginning. For as long as I can remember. I don’t see how you can say that I’m lucky…”

“You have amazing friends, though. You can’t say that means nothing. Your friends not only care about you. They  _ love _ you.”

Matthew went quiet as he realized how he’d misspoken. He wouldn’t concede to his life not being as deplorable as he thought it to be, but he couldn’t, in good conscience, speak ill of his family—his real family. Johnny was right in saying that he couldn’t ignore their love when it meant the world to him. And now, there was nothing he could think of to say to make right the wrong he’d spoken. He could only acknowledge the Alpha with a silent nod of his head.

Even so, a question hung from his lips. “Do you love me, John?”

Johnny turned to meet his eye, though Matthew hesitated to look back and witness the deep frown he knew he would see. Silence filled the air around them as the Alpha said nothing, and he dreaded what was to come. A kiss upon his lips immediately abated his concerns, however. A deep, claiming kiss, wet and hot and breathtaking, for him to melt into. When they came apart, Matthew laced his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders.

“Bedroom?” breathed Johnny, the word heavy with desire.

“Bedroom,” Matthew confirmed.

Strong arms lifted him with ease as the Alpha rose from his seat. The man walked with all the confidence and pride of an Alpha carrying their mate. Even though there was no one to show off to.

Matthew opened the doors when they descended into the cabin. They traversed the kitchen and entered the bedroom where Johnny deposited him upon the bed. Softly so he didn’t even bounce. John climbed over him, pushing him back until he reached the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

A low, rumbling growl resonated in the otherwise stillness of the room and Johnny’s mouth was at his throat. Nipping kisses and soft suckles decorated his flesh with little lovemarks, making him shiver. The stirring in his loins made his cock twitch with interest, and his pants grew tighter as he swelled.

“What can I do to make my Omega happy?” asked Johnny, voice breathy and sensual.

Matthew hesitated to answer—in part because he couldn’t keep his eyes open when the Alpha teased the sensitive patch of skin below his ear. What could he ask for that wasn’t too chaste without being particularly debauched? He wasn’t ready to go all the way. Not yet. The next time he was intimate with a man, he wanted it to be just right.

Nonetheless, he wouldn’t refuse himself the closeness he knew he could have with this man. He wanted to touch the other man and be touched in return. His hands already groped Johnny’s chest, over the soft sweater. He felt the hems of the thick fabric, forced the Alpha to fall back on his heels, and undressed him.

Johnny Perkins.

Sitting on his heels. Topless.

Over twenty years his junior with all the fine workings of a vigorous young man ready to pound him into the mattress.

_ No. Don’t think about that. _

Johnny pushed him down, and the strong cowboy-turn-sailor shuffled between his thighs. The body towering over him was hard, lean muscles carved to perfection. Abs. Pecs. Those trapeze muscles perfect for biting. That thick forest of dark chest hairs. Matthew’s eyes went wide, and his heart stopped. His legs came together, thighs squeezing tight to keep Eric Driscoll away.

_ No! Don’t think about him. Don’t think about him. Don’t think about him!  _ When would he be free of the devil he’d once loved? When would he be free of the man who gave him nothing but pain? A terrible, lifelong virus? Shame?  _ Never! He’ll never let me be happy! _ For as long as he took those meds, he would never be free of this internalized shame in his heart.

The world would be better without him. The people he loved would be better without him. He didn’t have to suffer this sinister ghost—

Johnny lifted his chin, forcing him to look up into the peaceful, engulfing blue of the Alpha’s eyes. A knowing smiled implored him to return to what he had before him. A loving and dedicated man who loved him when he smiled, laughed, and lived. A man who loved him even harder when his heart fluttered for a moment of weakness. Not another devil.

Johnny Perkins.

Not Eric Driscoll.

“Matty,” said Johnny reverently, “What do you want, baby? Tell me what to do. How do I make you feel good.”

_ Feel good...  _ He should want to feel good, shouldn’t he?

Matthew swallowed hard, “I want... to touch you.”

Johnny caressed his cheek, and took his hand, kissed the palm, guided him with a gentle grip over his wrist until he felt the confidence to willfully touch the other man. He squeezed and kneaded, fingers brushing over small, tight nipples, pinching them until they hardened.

The Alpha’s docility emboldened him. He was free to explore the hard body before him, touching with an almost child-like fascination, like he had to map out every dip and curve so he’d never forget them. Eric never would have let him do that.

Matthew finally brought his fingers to the Alpha’s belt, pulling tentatively at the buckle. He looked up, meeting the deep blue stare for permission.

He saw nothing in those eyes but want and need. Want for him? Need of him?

_ Sycamore and wet leaves. _ The scent washed over his senses, helping him forget about the devil in the past. His nostrils flared, and the fire inside, extinguished because of those horrible memories, was rekindled.

A tiny flame holding on for dear life as it waited to spark a vivid burning.

He tugged on the leather belt a little harder, and Johnny shuffled over him, moving up the length of his body. He propped himself up and undid the front of the Alpha’s pants. Wedging the man’s jeans down his thighs, he revealed the dark trail of hair skittering from the belly button before disappearing down below. He kissed the trail, the navel, the flesh around it.

John tugged the hair at the back of his head, nothing to pull him from his trail of kisses, but enough to send a shiver down his spine. A hot tingling filled his balls.

“Eager Omega, aren’t you?” said Johnny, “I like it. Seeing you like this… wanting me.”

The man’s voice rippled off his skin. He lusted after Johnny Perkins, craved the man’s body against his own. Holding himself back seemed, at this time, impossible. He needed the Alpha to know and respect his limits, and knowing he could trust him to do that… Words couldn’t define the good it did him.

“I do want you, John,” Matthew said. He kissed the man’s navel, grazed his teeth across the bare flesh, and relished the feel of the gooseflesh against his tongue. “I want you on me, and in me, and I want you in my life and in my bed…”

Johnny pushed him back, tilting his head up, and came down to press a kiss on his lips. He melted against the pressure and opened his mouth to receive the other man. He rediscovered the pleasures of making out with Johnny. Their tongues danced together, rubbing, tasting, making Matthew ache in ways he hadn’t in years.

A moan fell from his mouth, the noise swallowed as the other man pushed him on his back. He whimpered, needy, with the heavier body sprawling his legs. Large hands spread him as widely as his body was willing to go and then laid upon his waist, stripping him of his pants.

“Wait,” Matthew mumbled, but his voice tapered into a whine. Johnny cupped the bulge in his underwear, still half-hard despite his earlier panic. His whole body came alive at the sensation, at being touched, and he pressed himself into the hand massaging him, hand falling back as he bit his lip.

“Too fast?” asked Johnny, honest attention with a hint of doubt. The Alpha saw his body’s reaction, knowing by how he bucked, his touch felt good.

Yet... he was giving Matthew a chance to back out.

Matthew loved this man for his consideration, but he also hated him for allowing him to keep running away from his own heart.

He shook his head, vehemently, “No. Not fast enough.”

Matthew was thick now, the constraints of his briefs almost painful, and he tried to set a quick rhythm of the Alpha’s hand. He was unsuccessful. Johnny shushed him. Told him to ‘go slow,’ ‘enjoy the sensation.’

In his mind, Matthew fought a long, difficult battle to free himself of the bonds still tying him to his shame. He wanted to feel so much more. So, so much more. He wanted Johnny to ravage him like a proper mate should. Feel that bite at the back of his neck, that thick seed filling him, the heavy pressure of an Alpha’s knot. He missed sex. He missed those powerful sensations that made him feel wanted, made him feel beautiful and alive, although he did not miss the man who’d once made him feel like that. He wanted to make love again. As a man. As an Omega. But he didn’t want to give Johnny what he had.

Matthew heard all the excuses. If he took his medication every day, which he did, and his numbers came low, which they also did, Johnny’s chances of catching anything from him were near zero. They could also wear a condom, further lessening the chances of transmission. He’d lived so long, however, believing he would never be intimate again, it was hard for Matthew to break free of said belief.

For sure, if Johnny’s hand stopped moving, he’d backtrack. Luckily, the Alpha didn’t. Instead, claiming his lips again. Harder. Deeper. Sucking and nipping. Making him breathless and bringing him to the edge of his consciousness. All the while, that godforsaken hand teased his cock.

He was reluctant to devote himself entirely to his engagement, but then Johnny took his hand, and he felt the rock hard cock encased in the Alpha’s boxers. Not hardening. No. Fully erect and straining and throbbing. So hot against his hand. Even through the fabric. And he gasped when the Alpha ground into his hand, realizing his own need was more than reciprocated.

They both felt pleasure jolting up and down their spines. The sensations Matthew felt matched Johnny’s.

The Alpha slipped between his skin and the waistband to touch him, the direct skin-to-skin contact an electrifying one. He did the same, reaching inside to take the Alpha’s cock in his hand and stroke along the shaft.  _ Up and down. Up and down.  _ Over and over again. Strolling down to knead the heavy balls before rising up to thumb at the slit. He spread the precum over the head, although he would prefer to bring it to his lips instead.

“Are you trying to get me to cum before you?” asked Johnny, voice husky, heavy with feeling in his ear.

“M-maybe,” Matthew answered. His breathing turned raspy as the pressure in his loins increased. “But I think you’re gonna make me cum first.”

“Challenge accepted.”

A deep, resounding growl flowed, it seemed, from the Alpha’s chest, into his ear, and straight down to his balls. There was no weight atop of him other than Johnny, but he sank into the mattress regardless, dipping under the heavy pressure of an Alpha’s influence. He opened his mouth to moan, thinking he could stroke the man’s pride by mewling like he liked it—because he really did—but the noise was choked. He was so close to cumming. He tried to match Johnny's movements, but his body stuttered with an impending orgasm. In a moment of weakness, he relapsed, scared, and his heart pinched.

Matthew’s breath hitched with urgency. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait!” The words came out too fast for him to stop himself.

The hand around his cock slowed to a languid pace, almost to a full stop. He whined pitifully as Johnny’s thick cock never stopped sliding in and out of his hand.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Rolling hips accompanied these enraptured words accompanied. “But… I need you to touch me… Please, don’t stop wanting me. Please make me cum... even if it’s just your hand.”

He was right. Matthew didn’t mean to stop— _ Why can’t I do this!? _ —and he didn’t want to make Johnny suffer the lack of physical intimacy he deserved. Wasn’t he the one to ask to touch this man’s body?

“Sorry…” he said, almost a sob, “I just…”

Johnny forced him to nuzzle the crook of his neck, pressed to the origin of the irresistible woody scent. Matthew inhaled deep and nipped aromatic flesh. Sucked it. Kissed it. Tasted it. The salty sweat and ocean breeze of their daily labours. The raw musk of a man. Thoughts whisked away with each breath, walls and barriers crumbling each time his lungs filled. He let his mind go away with that scent. His body knew what to do, and the Alpha would protect him.

“Tighter, Matt… I want to feel you.”

Matthew’s breath hitched as he struggled to find the strength to comply. When he did, he squeezed until he heard the man’s groan of approval and felt his hips jerk hard.

He found a rhythm that pleased the Alpha. There was no penetration involved, and yet Matthew felt this powerful heat rising between them. He loved the way the man thrust against his hand and how his body instinctively responded to the motion by emulating it. He loved the little sounds, whines and whimpers, the Alpha tried to muffle against his shoulder and how his cock throbbed in his hand. He loved the way Johnny smelled.

And the heat of his skin…

And the sound of his voice…

And the way he never pushed…

Respect. Adoration. Purity.

Matthew realized too late that Johnny’s hand had resumed jerking his cock. His jaws clenched as the build-up inside of him finally amounted to his climax. “O-oh, god! Nnngh!” Hips jerked in time with the pearl white strings of hot spend erupting from his cock, the air siphoning out of his lungs with the very last moan to leave his lips. His legs squeezed, but he couldn’t close them because of the body on top of him. He came without warning, an intense orgasm that made him writhe helplessly while his eyes rolled back.

Johnny wasn’t blind to this, and he sat on his heels, throwing Matthew’s hand away from his cock, to watch the scene as it unfolded before him. Each shot. Studying how they burst from him, how far he spilled, and how much of it there was. Making Matthew flinch and twitch by stroking his cock harder, faster, prolonging his orgasm.

He was raw and wholly spent by the time he yelped for the Alpha to stop. He sobbed when the grip over his cock finally gave him over to the aftermath of his orgasm. Shivered and shook there, the front of his sweater soiled and soon to grow tacky. Matthew brought the back of his hand to his face, running it over the tears prickling at his eyes and covering his sights at the same time. His lungs burned, and his heart throbbed, and every muscle in his body twitched.

“You’re beautiful like this,” said Johnny in a long, contented sigh, but he couldn’t look at the man. He felt the dampness of his semen seeping through the fabric of his shirt as a heavy hand came to rest over him. The Alpha rubbed it in. “You’re beautiful, Matt. Look at me… I’ve never seen anyone, Omega or otherwise, as beautiful as you.” He pulled Matthew’s arm away from his face. “So fucking hot.”

He opened his eyes slowly and what he saw broke something in him. Johnny told him again that he was beautiful. And again. Even when a tear finally managed to trickle from the corner of his eyes.

He growled and pleaded for the man to stop until he recovered enough to sit himself up and cover the offending Alpha’s mouth. “Enough… Please… shut up, Johnny.”

The Alpha kept talking, mumbling incomprehensible words against the palm of his hand, but Matthew knew what they were.

_ You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. _

He grumbled and made to rip his hand from the other man’s mouth, but the Alpha caught his wrist, holding him there, and kissed the inside of his palm. His other hand went to the thick cock still throbbing between the Alpha’s thighs. An orgasm would be the only surefire way to put an end to these insufferable mutterings.

Johnny’s hand guided his, and the mumbling carried on. The words changed sometimes, and low moans briefly interrupted him.

Matthew tightened his hand, flicked his wrist when his grip dragged over the head, and pumped the Alpha’s cock with assured and desperate movements. He didn’t go slow, and he wasn’t gentle, but then John didn’t seem to mind the slight roughness of his hand. Johnny’s cock twitched hard, burning hot, and it wasn’t long until his orgasm struck him.

The Alpha buried his face into the crook of Matthew’s neck and came with one, two, three, four shots of thick semen. Johnny groaned, lost control of his hips and bucked.

Matthew moaned, his body craving and aching to be filled with that wasted load. It was instinctual, he knew, and he hadn’t felt anything of the sort in all his years of chastity, but the need was ever-present, something primal, inside of him that screamed for the Alpha to come inside of him. Breed him. Claim him.

The Alpha shuddered against him, and their bodies fell back over the plush beneath them. John was heavy and limp on top of him, but Matthew didn’t mind the weight. He felt safe under his Alpha’s weight. He felt safe when strong arms wrapped around his waist and turned them over onto their sides. They were dirty, though, and he had nothing to wipe his hand on save for his already soiled sweater.

“We should go shower…” he said.

Johnny hummed behind him. “Why aren’t you asking what I said?”

_ Because I don’t want to know! _ but Matthew didn’t say that. He narrowed his eyes instead, the question now striking his curiosity.

“What did you say?”

Dark eyes looked up at him, and Matthew shuddered.

“I said: ‘my beautiful Omega, making me feel so good.’ I also said: ‘this is my first Christmas with a beautiful Omega to call mine.’ And I said: ‘I can’t wait to make love to you on Christmas day.’”

Matthew blinked and scoffed. “Christmas?”

Johnny nodded his head, his stare moving to the wall beside them, at the calendar hanging there. It opened in December, and twenty-two Xs marked each date. Matthew smiled, and he laughed through his nose. They were going to spend Christmas together on this boat. It wasn’t their first, but somehow, it felt special because it was their first Christmas as lovers.

Johnny brought the back of his fingers to his lips and kissed them. “And this time… you won’t be pushing me away. I’m gonna have you… in my arms, Matt. Free to love you with all my heart.”

“Yeah…” Matthew breathed, something wonderful fluttering in his heart, “I can’t wait.”

Matthew could think of no better Christmas gift than to be able to love his Alpha with all his heart, as well as his body. Nothing would make him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
